The Pharao and the Little Prine
by ChesireCatHeba
Summary: As the sun arose to the surface of earth, Yugi's room was lit by it's pure light. He sat up in bed and winced slightly as he moved his arm, which was hardly possible. will somebody save him Axy Not anzu... pelase read can do summaries T T
1. Chapter 1

chibi: prolog translate from lil´dark x3

yami: you lazy

chibi: i am not...

atemu: way you put it in english

chibi: uhm mabe some guys want to read it in english*blush*

atemu:...mhhh okay*hands her a cookie*

chibi: oh and yugioh belongt not to me...sadly...

Prolog:

As the sun arose to the surface of earth, Yugi's room was lit by it's pure light. He sat up in bed and winced slightly as he moved his arm, which was hardly possible. The arm was already turning more blue and thicker. Yugi remembered the beating he had been given the day before and winced again.

"Probably broken or heavily bruised", he said, but didn't worry about it further. He was used to it, the beatings, the bruises, the pain. He couldn't care anymore. He scared when a sudden crash sounded nearby. He heard shouts and... was that the sound of clashing swords? Yugi's eyes widened in shock and he got off from his bed in hurry, forgetting his pain.

"No! I'm still in here! Help me! Please!", he cried out and another crash was heard. More voices penetrated through his door and suddenly he recognized two of them. He would always remember those.

"Marik! Joey! Please, I'm here!", he called out again and the chain rattled as he tried to walk to the door. Dim light, from his almost died out hope blew up into a passionate fire. He could hear the voices of his friends. The door was rammed open and Yugi held his breath. One young man emerged from the passed by the broken door and Yugi gasped. The tan was undeniable and then the blond hair, slack and healthy. But then those beautiful purple eyes. Yugi's mouth curled into a smile and he hugged his friend.

"Marik!", he called out. He couldn't have felt happier than at this moment. Another blonde entered his room, the prison he had for five years. Honeybrown eyes looked at Yugi and two strong pale arms encircled the smaller prince. Yugi winced slightly as Joey hugged him. The bruises were fresh and painful. But his happiness was greater.

"Darn it all. We've come to get you, Yugi. Don't worry", Joey said in Yugi's ear. He saw how Marik undid the chains around Yugi's ankles. The bruises were sick making and Joey held Yugi slightly tighter. Yugi nodded, tears of relieve and happiness falling down his cheeks and Joey lifted the smaller youth up from the floor.

"Don't cry Yugi, you're free. Dartz, he went to Egypt and has returned for you. He came back for you and defeated your uncle. You're free, Yugi. Together with your brother", Joey said and Marik lifted Yugi from the floor.

"The King of Egypt himself has come to help your brother with saving you and this Kingdom", Marik said as he carried Yugi towards the throneroom. Once there, Yugi saw the one who had wanted to see for five long years. Turquoise hair, long and tied together at the bottom, fell down a tall man's back.

"Dartz! My brother!", Yugi called out and the man turned around. Two different eyes, golden and greenish-blue eyes looked at Yugi. A face, so perfect nobody would've thought it possible, was turned towards Yugi and a small, tender smile curled Dartz's lips as he looked at his younger brother.

"Yugi! My little brother! Yugi", Dartz said and he hugged Yugi. Dartz looked at his younger brother, feeling miserable for the bruises that Yugi had gotten from the monster. He softly stroked Yugi's cheeks.

"My poor little brother", Dartz murmured as he felt how Yugi had returned his embrace with love and relieve. Dartz took Yugi from Marik and walked further into the throneroom with him. There, another man stood. Tanned skin, golden bands curling around the strong biceps. His hair was almost like Yugi's, tri-coloured and spikey. The base was a deep black and lined with a ruby-red colour, unlike Yugi, who's hair was black and lined with amethyst. Blond bangs aside a delicate and sharp face, like Yugi, but unlike Yugi, this man had blond bangs up his spikey hair.

Ruby red eyes looked at Yugi and Dartz and the Royal man walked over to Dartz.

"This man... Was a monster! How could he have brought so much misery to this land?", the man snorted and then looked Dartz in the eye. "Might you need me", he continued, "I will stay longer in your kingdom. It was long travel and you have to think about the deal". Then he walked away fully, followed by his soldiers and men. Dartz looked after him and then took Yugi with him, who looked at him accusingly.

"Why? Why didn't you come sooner?", Yugi asked and Dartz looked at his smaller brother. The boy wriggled out of Dartz strong arms and stood on the floor.

"I couldn't, Yugi...", Dartz said softly, but Yugi didn't want to hear.

"You don't know what he did! He beat me, used me for his own pleasures! I waited for you, thought you had forgotten about me!", Yugi called out, he was so angry, so scared. Dartz grabbed Yugi's shoulder, his two-coloured eyes flashing with hurt.

"I searched everywhere for help, Yugi! Everywhere! But they wouldn't help me! Until I met the Pharaoh... he would help me. But I had to promise to give the most precious thing to me to him...", Dartz sighed defeated and Yugi's anger dissipated.

"What?", Yugi asked softly, getting scared.

"I have told him about our situation. I have told him about you, Yugi, the most precious thing close to me. You're my little brother Yugi, I treasure you, that's why I came back eventually. But I had to convince him and I did. He has interests in you, Yugi. He has taken a great liking to you about what I told him about you", Dartz said. Yugi gasped for breath.

"You can't do this! I'm your little brother, not an object! I was free!", Yugi called out, but Marik grabbed his shoulders and took the limping Prince with him. Dartz stood defeated amongst the dead bodies and blood. Yugi stared after him and then looked at Marik.

"He explained me. He wants you save, Yugi. And the Pharaoh, I've seen him using his words, using order and reason to have peace in Egypt. You're save with him, Yugi", Marik said, who then lifted Yugi from the floor. Joey walked over to them and sighed. Together, with the three of them reunited, they walked away from the blood. They walked away from the past, hopefully going to a new future.

chibi: thats all folks

yami: she will work on chapter one

chibi:its hard*whines*

atemu: will you cut it off!

chibi:*teary eyes* meany...

atemu: oaky okay behave...

chibi: pelase review!


	2. Chapter 2: yugi and Totoro

chibi:thansk for the reviews^-^

yami:yeah thank you

atemu:chibi dosent own yugioh! glady..

chibi:hey what! meany...*pouting eat a cookie from luna*

Kapi 1:Yugi and Totoro

Yugi was cleaned and his wounds were treated and handled with clean clothes, he was put in his white Prince robe. a noble azure shirt, a little darker blue loin cloth and a golden belt for mounting. His diadem was cleaned up and put back on his head, the Diadem glowed and sparkled again, plus he got a silver coat with, the coat of arms on it from his home, a blue sheet was it "Now you look like before, like a prince and doomed innocent." Yugi made a pout. "So much innocence I no longer holding ... Marik and Joey ... that you know but, finally, we togheter again the three of nonsense." Yugi grinned at Marik and Joey grinned too "You can say that loud, old Buddy, Man, were the times! But we'll soon live again." He grinned over both ears and Marik could not prevent a deceitful grin, then three all broke into peals of laughter,occur to Dartz and the Pharaoh, once it was quiet. "Yugi ... you must come." Dartz sounded cool and his eyes showed a certain coldness to swallow that the three friends had. "Um ... yes ... brother, I'm done ... er ... shall I go alone?" Dartz looked at him at once so cold to the touch, he knew his brother did not, Yugi turned his eyes away and looked into the ruby red eyes of the Pharaoh, eyed him curiously. Yugi ran immediately bright red and stood with a time up and moved out, Joey and Marik followed Yugi and each took an arm and pulled him out so quickly by the two adults.

Outside arrived dared to speak to three again, and Joey began as the first, of course. "Man, Dartz is so creepy ... really what is driving him to it?" Joey took Yugi on his shoulders, even if he was 17 years old, he was quite small and thus for a Joey flyweight. "I do not know ... I think my brother even scary, I got really scared ..." Yugi thought briefly of the Pharaoh and was red again, Marik sighed "I want to come with you Prince ... I do not want to stay here I will stay with you as always and as before, yes?" Yugi smiled at Marik who had pointed out a slight blush to the nose, Joey laughed. "If you forget me not, I come too! We will never leave your site! We are starting today as your bodyguard!" Marik nodded affirmatively. "Yes, our little brother, you will not do anything more if we stay with you." Yugi blushed with shame."I would love whom you come with me, we should ask the Pharao if he allows this, I hope so ... I should still go protect God ...", he said quietly but audibly for his friends, Marik chuckled a little "Yes, that you should but you have to take a different garment, you know that!" Yugi blushed again. "Yes, I know ..." Thereupon said no one was, but they made their way to the temple, where his clothes were always kept.

In the temple he was greeted with joy and praise that he is still aas immediately taken and done in his holy robes to take to the protect God, it was a white dress with gold patterns on it in the form of leaves and flowers, then it was a chain created with a silver cherry blossom in the middle was a ruby, Yugi was doused with holy water again from head to foot before he was put back on the arms of Joey,but he should not stay in his arm, as Dartz and the Pharaoh come in and the Pharaoh had also turned up and wanted him Yugi took off bear. "you look well like Prince, how do you feel?" he asked softly, Yugi was red in the face and looked at this aghast, even Joey and Marik did not look bad from washing, Dartz was only a dark mine. "Well ... my legs hurt and so do not ... but it's better since they are treated ... and ..."But he was silent as if a lump had formed in his throat when he saw his brother, it drove him to fear / / "What is the matter with him He .."/ unconsciously snuggled against the strong chest of the Pharaoh" whats wrong young prince? " He looked concerned with his blood red eyes. "Well ... I tell you the better when we are alone ... oh so my name is Yugi, please call me Yugi ... I do not like to be called prince ..." And he smiled a trace was redder than the Pharaoh smile gently."Ah ... my name is Atemu, but only for you, all others must call me Pharaoh, but since you're a prince you can call me that, only you with my name and you need not fear me." Again he smiled at the little ones, this has now finally red as a tomato. / "Sweet the boy, but his brother is now suddenly so strange ... well, that I would take him ..."/ They were all from the forest entrance. "From here I must go alone, I'm back in a maximum of two days there,Totoro will question me what was and I will tell him explain everything and he will tell me to also have a lot and ... oh well ... just the usual" Atemu put Yugi gently down and Yugi slowly walked into the forest, he was closely watched as he entered.

Once inside, he sighed with relief and was glad to finally see his friend again, the forest god. Yugi went ahead slowly, and went from children of Totoro by rolling small white furballs, big eyes made him when he looked at Yugi, one went all the time next to him and looked at him with shining eyes. "Well my little one? Your dad here?"The little fur ball nodded enthusiastically, and then walked in front of Yugi and who followed him cheerfully. / "I am allowed to meet Totoro again and cuddle him ... not allowed to do it... but I must. Oh, how happy I am and I will explain it all ... 2 days with him I said that is pure relaxation! "/ / He sighed happily. They stopped in front of a giant tree stand, the Yugi knew all too well and was happy to see this, his purple eyes glittered with joy as long time not "The holy tree of the forest of God!" The little fur ball climbed up Yugi's shoulder, then on his head and made himself comfortable there. "Ok apparently you stay with me hehe ok well I will be right." He radiated joy and now only once took a deep breath "TOTOOOROOOO!" It echoed through the whole forest back like an echo, at first nothing happened, minute long silence until the wind and moved to a rumble, which grew louder and Yugi knew this and put itself out time and waited for the one who shows up. A loud roar, a trampling, and Yugi knew. "Here he comes, and how he comes hehe oh man" He was delighted, and chuckled as the great little cast a shadow over him and see Staring with wide grinning face and large honest eyes. "Yuuuuuuuugiiiii ~~~~~~~~!" The big little roared loudly with joy, so Yugi's hair has been swept once through each other (they are not always preferred barbed head XD). Yugi laughed out loud and also Totoro laughed aloud, and sit down with "bump" in front of him and took his big paw and stroked Yugi's head. "I've missed you my little one ... where were you?" The Forest God was remarkably tall, with brown hair everywhere except his belly was cream colored, light-colored fur on the chest when he had a few dark times, His face resembled that of a hamster, he had a snub nose like a cat, and thick whiskers and big round eyes, Yugi eyed curiosity and long ears. Yugi looked at Totoro happy. "So if I tell you all, that's so much! Will you hear?" The person asked Yugi nodded and told him of the death of his father, the uncle of evil and how it treated him, and his rescue and his brother, who acted at once so cold and wants to take the Pharaoh Atemu him to Egypt with ,attentively listened to Totoro. Happens "So, is there really much what happens ... Yugi my child, Egypt is far away ... I can not protect you there, but the Pharaoh will, I do it for me and I will contact with the gods because the record they keep an eye on you, they will contact with you but I will give you something with, so that the contact remains. Because I feel for you very much, you're the only one who is naturally to me and I do not worship as one God, the little one on your head, my youngest son Kiko will accompany you on your journey. " He paused and Yugi silent, they enjoyed the silence.

Yugi decided, after a long silence to climb Totoros belly in order to cling to him and patted the Yugi on his back paw. "My boy, I think to the Pharaoh, you will have it good ... I try to stay in contact with you, always think you're a Prince of elves here, a prince of the forest people ... you still have blood elves him you . you are gods is very close, you know that, right? " Yugi nodded and smiled at Totoro. "You're just a rank lower than the Pharaoh. But not far are in a way, a child of God, only the more blood you have it to you ... it hurts me on the one hand, let you go ... because I have less contact with you my son. "He looked a little Yugi sad and snuggled even closer to him ran, the tickled his skin on his nose and began to giggle. "Ah yes, an ability I will give you." Well Yugi looked up at Totoro."You know Nekobus determined yet?" Now Yugi grinned broadly and nodded happily. "Hehe ... if you go too badly and you have very big desire for me ... or so ... here then play the melody that I have taught you all right? Nekobus Then comes and brings me to you and I Stay a little bit with you and comfort you. " Yugi stared the Totoro gave him a Orkanie. The Orkanie was kept in a plain brown. Everywhere you were at the mouthpiece was golden leaves and silver, Yugi came up tears and he pressed himself even more of Totoro, this laid back and strocking the young upon his belly, until it fell asleep.

went by the two days in flight and Yugi recovered at Totoro very well, he had little color and shine in his eyes, his wounds healed better in the woods, what did it matter that this forest was just to Totoro and he was under its protection and thus helped him heal better and quicker. But the two best days to go for a long time now come to an end and Yugi and Totoro took leave of each other. "Yugi, I will accompany you, I want to see the others before me again why I care that your country is feeling better and I the shadow that has lain down on your brother can drive and also I'm curious who this Atemu is "Yugi nodded and climbed to Totoros head and made himself comfortable there, Kiko had found a new regular place on Yugi's head and not thought of since to come down. At the entrance Forest Atemu, Joey, Marik and Dartz was waiting impatiently for Yugi. When they saw the forest god, bowed to all. "Stand up Totoro is here to see all of you and not your back," Yugi said gently, all got up and looked not bad,when they saw where Yugi was. "Prince, you're sitting on the head of a God?" Dartz asked surprised Yugi giggled and only saw his brother innocent. "Yes, I always do when I'm with him also ... he has so cozy, soft fur." He got a red gleam in his face and scratching himself embarrassed at the back, Atemu, Marik and Joey just laughed Dartz not. "How disrespectful ... but hey you must eh ... do everything with him so go for the pharaoh will now leave yet ..."He sounded again very cold and forbidding what Yugi did look sad and let Totoros eyes narrowed "Young Prince Dartz speaks not as one with Prince Yugi, that you should know. Especially because he is my ambassador ... well then, Yugi wish. I'll lucky, very lucky when you go there now and do not forget I always watch over you as far as I can and Kiko is with you, my son. " Kiko Squick just proud and swells his chest and looked very happy on Yugi's head, as Atemu took a few days ago to arm and Yugi Yugi snuggled instinctively Atmeus chest Totoro observed that with a smile. "Take care of my little prince ... he is the prince of the forest ... and goodness, he'll be a light in the darkness, Pharaoh. Yugi can be much that is in his blood, but you will still . see " He turned to Marik and Joey. "And you two," This high both shrank. "You will accompany her since your prince and his bodyguard to let it hurt that what happened to him. Then you learn to know the wrath of a god is" Both nodded respectfully and Atemu nodded /"A friendly God ... but I think you should not pick a fight with him."/ The Pharaoh looked briefly the forest God as he set in motion towards the home closed because Yugi should wear his clothes, he had give him what extra tailor, Marik and Joey, he was in Egypt tailor something else, because he wanted to break even today.

chibi: thats for all first...must translate more...

yami:...easy chibi bevor you break down

atemu: well then she is quite

chibi: you mean daddy!*runs off*

atemu: damm*runs after his baby girl* i am sorry daddy is nuts!

yami: - anyway rewiev please and feed chibi with cookies!


	3. Chapter 3: Departure of no return

Yami:we back!

chibi:*munching kura´s cookies*

atemu:chibi...what have i tell you about cookies?

chibi: dont eat them bevor dinner

atemu: no the other

chibi: anou?

atemu:forget it...

yami: chibi dosent own yugioh

chibi: sadly

Chapter 3: Departure of no return

Once in the castle, Atemu went with his precious burden to his room and sit Yugi on his bed and took out a few things "Put it this on to you, which will be from now on your clothes with me." Yugi nodded and looked at the things skeptical, they were kept in a cream-bright purple. "Um ... .. I can get dressed by myself?" He asked the little shy and clear was red on his cheeks, but the king shook his head. "Get used to it, that i am in here" Yugi nodded, what he should say about it? He took off the robe and placed it gently on the bed and looked out at first skeptical of the loincloth. / / "Purple Purple ... I do not really like ... well i must get used to it"/ He grudgingly put it on, then he got to the top. It was white with the eye of Ra on the right chest, and this too he drew a silver belt in order to give the whole hold, he put his diadem back on his head and Kiko climbed faster than you could look back on his head and squealed happily "The little one really seems to have a crush on you" Yugi giggled "Yes Kiko's pretty sweet, but it is times he get large as the forest god, but that takes quite long time." Yugi looked at Atemu kindly this answered and took Yugi's arm and held him so tight protective / "too close too damn close ... it smells so good ... for sand and after a flower ..."/ Yugi closed his eyes and relaxed, Atemu put his head slightly to his shoulder and pulled him all the more ran in itself /"so innocent ... so wonderfully innocent and he belong to me ... .."/ After a long while both were on and went out of the room to the rest of the others, Dartz was so busy to organizing for his speedy coronation and gave no attention to the two departing and Marik and Joey did not interest him even more.

Joey came running rushing. "Pal, I do not know what I should I can not take my dog here, letting the points but you Yugi, the little Kiba" He looked at Yugi desperate. "But Joey, Kiba is determined not so small, right?" He smiled at Joey, this was a bit of sweat on his forehead. "Well that's true but ..." Well Atemu was impatient. "Come to the point, Joey!" It sounded not very friendly but very determined and rather annoyed, "Yes yes yes is good ... how shall I say I can ride fine on him." Yugi shut the mouth during Atemu shook his head. "Take your dog with ... but he will not sleep in the palace but with the horses!" "You were right, Buddy ... I mean Pharaoh. Thanks for the little one is just fine "Then Joey quickly hurried home and Marik came to they way" Yugi! did you say to grandmother goodbye? "Yugi slapped his forehead "Oh yes, yes I do I'll do it immediately on the way" no longer cared for Atemu Yugi but disappeared in one of the houses and had the great Pharaoh are puzzled, this turned Marik "who is the grandmother?" Atemu Marik smiled kindly at. "This is the oldest in the country. She is 90 and Yugi had been made and the duty to visit them every day and to a bit to look after them. The old lady has the young prince always fumming and treated like their own grandchildren, "Oh yes, yes I do I'll do it immediately on the way" no longer cared for Atemu, Yugi disappeared in one of the houses and let the great Pharaoh puzzled mind, this turned Marik "who is the grandmother?" Marik smiled kindly at Atemu "This is the oldest in our country. She is 90 and Yugi had made his duty to visit her every day and look after her a bit. The old lady has the fumming over the young prince always and treated him like her own grandchildren, It is important for him to say goodbye to her, he is certain to be back, whom she has not cuddled him to death. "Thereupon Marik laughed out loud and Atemu had easy smile /" The Prince has a good heart "/ After an hour Yugi came again loaded with two rolls smeared all had the most delicious evidence "she did for us sandwiches, she was indeed sad that I am no longer to visit her, but she says it's better if I go, I will miss her" Yugi glanced sadly down the house, but just shook his head, whereupon Kiko to stomp around a bit and squealed "Hey Kiko ... that's my head that I need yet ...!" Kiko squealed again, and looked radiant down to Yugi. / / / "My protege head to shake ... I will not bad ... but otherwise the buns look great ..."/ Yugi Marik smiled at this and pressed the rolls in the hand, which he brilliantly see Staring and began drooling. "Marik ... you dribble." This quickly wiped it away with his arm and laughed so loud the Yugi and Kiko were terrified, then with right mood ( A/N: his Loughter just any slippers from the skin!). Atemu Yugi took by the hand and led him finally to the ship now he is come forth, it was not a small boat but a rather large, Yugi had to swallow the "This is only one ship, we arrived with four ships, the other want to have three already gone, we take the nave, so that here the eye of Horus, a magnificent building, you will like the Maritime Yugi, we come not to stay long, "He pulled Yugi with him to the ship, Marik and Joey ran up too fast . Joey was riding a gigantic dog, the fur was gold color and, like his master amber eyes, He had black ears and his feet were at the end to black, he rushed at Yugi and fluttered off his face, "Ewww, help Kiba Stop it.! I don´t want to bathe please!" Atemu furiously pushed the dog away, "You drown the Prince with your drool!" He sounded upset and help yugi up, Joey scolded at Kiba and brought in the lower deck, Marik wiped Yugi's face clean with a cloth , "Kiba loves you still, haha. But the drool he could still keep to himself," Yugi nodded eagerly.

Dartz only came to the dock and waved down from above. "Good luck little brother! And do not come back, I do not want to see you again!" Yugi widened his eyes and ran to the edge of the ship and looked down at his brother. "Why do you say such a thing! What if I want to see you!" Dartz waved furiously with his hand. "Forget it, I will see you no more! You are banned from today with your bodyguard, you should only set foot here oppose the death penalty is immediate!" He sounded cold and distant, Yugi ran down tears, he was hurt too deeply hurt that his banished brother, to him sounded so cold. Slowly the ship away from the dock and would soon pull out, because they had good wind, Marik took his brother in the arm and cursing at wickte Dartz "How can you .. how can you talk to your brother! He has never done what you so! " Dartz did not answer, but turned himself go to the "AAS YOU! GOOD WAY TO GET YOU FROM THE Yugi!" Marik was furious and did not notice the little misery next to him, which began to sob loudly, Atemu came up to the pair and saw what was with Yugi and immediately asked "What? Why Yugi is crying?" Marik turned to Atemu and told him what had just happened "He should be glad that I was not there .. but now it is good. Do not be infected by his hatred that grows in him straight, but enjoy the boat ride and then come with me" and he pulled Yugi behind them, the still sobbing and reluctantly went with the Pharaoh.

Atemu and Yugi led to his royal cabin and sit on the bed and pulled Yugi ran closely in itself, "It's all good young prince ... there were words, it's all over now ... I will not allow that one to you ever again adds damage, otherwise they will feel the wrath of Pharaoh, and then never again because they will no longer among the living"He said all of this very smooth and precise and Yugi sob more quietly but he was still injured "Lie down and sleep Yugi, I'm come later to sleep" This rose Atemu and Yugi let alone in the room, he undressed, he knew from Marik that the Egyptians go naked to bed(A/N:i have no idea...when you know better tell me pleasee) / "I can not really make friends with it, but nightgown or something here is nowhere ... so what "/ completed with the thoughts he retired from all over and crawled into bed and snuggled in, He fell asleep immediately, he thought had happened to some of what / / "Suddenly everything went so fast ... I wonder what will happen in the future" / / Kiko shrieks on short and snuggled in to ran "Oh Kiko ... what is likely to come at us? " He nudged her with his finger against the forehead Kiko pointed out briefly against his head cuddles and then lay down and slept on pillows /"I should probably my example to take sleep Kiko"/ He closed his eyes and tired to sleep.

Later Atemu came back and saw Yugi curled up in bed, he undressed and lay down quietly also to be adopted in gently in his arms without waking him and kissed his forehead, "Sleep my little prince, sleep" so he pushed him even closer to him and fell asleep.

chibi:yeah done

atemu: you a good girl chibi

chibi: yes i am :D

yami: well the smartness she have from me*proud*

atemu:...well but the good look is from me*smirks*

yami:*muttering*

chibi:...silly daddys

atemu: anyway please rewiev and give chibi cookies to work

chibi: COOKIES!


	4. Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE(I know we all hate them but pelase read this)

I don't know much about the RB but from what I've heard and what my fav. Authors and friends have told me it's starting to piss me off!

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet

4. General Use of the Website

hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:

A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.

B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.

C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.

E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions.

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.

program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.

Rating:

Pairing:

Summery:

Authors Note:

no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.

advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.

is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.

6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word.


	5. note2 sorry

i i know i made a autor note today,

just want let you know i will update her..but not so fast becouse of the translate of german to english, ist not a easy^^"

you can finde me on my two main page where i update my storys more in german

h t t p : / / a n i m e x x . o n l i n e w e l t e n . c o m / m i t g l i e d e r / s t e c k b r i e f . p h p ? i d = 4 6 4 6 6 3 just but the space back and you can visit my siet there, and that you know animexx have english reader there to or better tehre english authors to, its nice place there.

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i k t i o n . d e / just same about put the space back, and you find there my storys to, but they all german there.

and the bullys, please fight back and not run away, you let them win so...

that would be sad


	6. Chapter 4

chibi: yeah update*dancing*

atemu: good girl*hands her a cookie*

Yami: chibi?

chibi: oh yeah thats Lil' Dark for checking the story

Yami: and?

chibi: i do not own yugioh!

atemu: very good, hands another cookie

chapter 4 : Pharaos Darling

Kiko woke up from all first and hopped down from the bed, because he was hungry and he wanted to embark on a quest to eat after what and did not want to wake two sleeping.

/ "My protege is in the big brown sure ... but I'm damn hungry!'s See if I can find something to eat ah yes the one yesterday with the platinum blonde hair and so is brown but these delicious rounds things with fresh material on it was taken with, well, who I think is remarkable"/ Kiko sprinted off and squeezed through the doorway and followed his nose.

Yugi stretched out and freed from the iron grip of he seemingly had even longer to sleep. Quietly Yugi pulled on his clothing and slipped out the door into the open air, breathing through his nose. The time's right, he went to the cliff and looked out over the open sea, it was wide and clear.

/"Hard to believe I was still home yesterday and ... and now I do not even think about it"/ Yugi extensively stretched again and looked behind him and Kiko was there to eat a sandwich.

"Hey Kiko is there still more? " The little fur ball sped away quickly and it also brought one. "Mh .. Yummy Strawberry Jam" He bit heartily into the sandwich and Kiko ate more of his rolls as well. The first rays of sunlight flitted over the horizon and warmed Yugi and Kiko, who sat quietly together and they watched as the sun rose. An Egyptian sailor came to him,

"Young prince you are you awake?" He smiled kindly at Yugi, Yugi replied gently:

"I woke up and I thought I'm getting up now and watch the sunrise and it is beautiful, especially because the sea reflects the colors again," The sailor laughed softly.

"Young prince ought to be in Egypt, where the sunsets and sunrises-view are much more beautiful " Yugi nodded,

"That'll do me. When are we going to be there?" he asked curiously, the sailor smiled at him and said more kindly, "I think that the wind is still good in 4 days and I think thanks to Ra and Horus, we have the next few days Fantastic Wind"

Yugi thought. /"Who the hell is Ra and Horus"?/ He dared not ask, not that he says something wrong.

Atemu woke up, startled, when he realized that his precious stuffed animal was gone, "Where has he gone?" He quickly got up and dressed and tried to find Yugi, he tried at first in the small bathroom, then again to the bed and then he decided to look for outside. First, the back of the Buk and then forward. When he found Yugi, seeing him in a cheerful conversation with the sailor, something made itself known in Atemu's mind. Jealousy. He stomped away and saw the sailors insistently bow briefly and then quickly looked wide. He stopped in front of Yugi and looked at him gently.

"I had been looking everywhere for you ... do not go away again so ... wait until I'm awake," Yugi looked at him confused, but then he smiled at the proud Pharaoh

/"Ah, Ra smile ..."/ Atemu Yugi gave the hand "Come, you'll stay in near me" Yugi nodded and took the hand that pulled up gently. Kiko quickly jumped up on his head and made himself as comfortable and always squealed briefly. Yugi pulled Atemu briefly and then ran to him and hugged him and buried his head in his hair short and called on its smell, which he met Kiko see Staring out the Skeptical

/"Moment is only space for Kiko !... I must first do what it did !/ Yugi though and the Pharaoh was pushed away by Kiko, who used his foot lightly. This made them laugh and Yugi again looked confused, but Atemu only raised his head again and took his index finger, elevating Yugi's head and looked at him

/ / "So beautiful eyes ... you sink into the purple sea .. so narrow sweet lips ... whether they taste sweet? or bitter? ... I would love to but if I can? "/ / Yugi looked at the Ruby Red Sea and had a glazed look. Atemu leaned forward, only a few inches from his lips suddenly shouted a certain blond rum

" Kiba was my sausage sandwich! " /

/" Ra damn so close and yet so far "/ Yugi had freed themselves from the situation down there and saw where the screams came from. A furious Marik came from advanced and drove the blond with Joey to his pillow,

"You wanted to sleep I still can make you god damn sleep!" Joey and Marik stumbled and Marik fell on him and beat him with the pillow,

"l show my bad mood in the morning you idiot! Can you not just shut up for once! BUT NO we have to complain because the dog has eaten the food! !, God damn you do it once and now you wake us all!" He still struck the pillow against Joey

"Mercy, mercy, I'll never wake you again or do something, mercy! Age please !" Although he tried to protect his head with his hands somehow Marik always hit his face, he was also very angry

"Oh man Joey learns never to be quiet" Yugi began and he giggled cutely and cheerful laughter from Kiko as well

/"Man what a dolt chief"/ Atemu, however, was slightly sour, as it had disturbed him /"The next time I get my kiss ..."/ When Marik was now completely finished with his tantrum, he went up to Yugi and cuddled him gently. Joey got up also and walked carefully over to Marik and Yugi's hair by combing, where it was Kiko.

"Hey you dwarf! I always sit here!" Kiko shrieked angrily at Joey and looked away, very insulted

/"My point exactly chief!"/ Marik and Joey then went back below the deck to look around. Yugi and Atemu also went back to their room. Kiko on the other hand went from head down times (wow XD) and went his own way short. Yugi sat on the bed and let his legs dangle. Atemu sat down at the desk and looked at the map.

"What are you doing Atemu?" Atemu looked briefly to

"I watch only the map really ... your country is very small" Yugi stood up and walked to the desk and looked at the map now also

"What are these signs?" He pointed to the hieroglyphs

"This is Egyptian writing, we will teach you, then you can also read them" Atemu said Yugi drew on his lap and hugged him again,

"Atemu ...?" Yugi asked as Atemu's lips touched Yugi's neck gently. Yugi squeaked on a short but very pleasant tingle of his skin,

"Atemu ...?... please ..." But Atemu pressed Yugi more against himself,

"What do you mean?" he asked with a very deep voice,

"Please .. do you do this to me or nothing?" Atemu sighed, thinking: / "damn I need to pull myself together but my body reacts almost sinful ... so his skin, so soft ... and the sweet smell but who do I trust I will be waiting ..."/ Atemu kissed again his neck and let him go

"I wouldn't wish you to be in pan, my Little Prince "He smiled gently at Yugi, this saw him at first confused but then he smiled back softly,

" I trust you Atemu, but .. but I need a little time, yes? " Atemu nodded,

"Yes Little Prince" Atemu said and Yugi went back to Atemu and embraced him, Atemu replied the joyfully embrace / "Oh Ra, give me the strength to hold by ..."/ Atemu,though as Yugi kissed his forehead and then he moved away from Atemu to go to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, feeling a bothering pain between his legs... (Chibi what may that be * giggle * Atemu: Shut up!)

After a while, Marik was with Yugi and Joey. Marik was still mad at Joey, and gave his whole attention to Yugi, who was sitting comfortably on his lap and fondle him from behind the ears. Yugi purred like a kitten.

"You Marik, you know Egypt?" As Marik was the oldest of the three, he knew quite a lot and they knew that Marik actually came from Egypt,

"Hmm, Egypt ... let me think ... it's a long time ago, you know ... hmm so I say much more Sand which I remember only few trees ... and it's damn hot here! " More unfortunately, he did not since he came off as a small child. Joey grinned at both

"Sounds like lots of sand pile where you can make great mud-slinging" But Marik ignored him skilfully, and pressed Yugi closer to himself,

"Marik you crush me," They laughed softly and began to tickle Yugi and the Little Prince began to laugh, trying to speak: "This hahaha! is haha! unfair Marik! ha ha ha!" He tried to free himself but it did not work and then as the most unfair about the whole thing Joey also began to keep him firmly on his feet and started to tickle there

"Little Prince Well what do you do now because none of the helps haha!" Yugi already started to get tears of laughter as an imperious voice rang out

"Let him go now!" It was Atemu who was out there. He was boiling with rage and jealousy, he was quick aside the trio and snatched Yugi away fromthem. He went with him to run to their room and laid on the bed there with Yugi, who first had to take a breath. Yugi watched Atemu carefully and looked down a little annoying to him

/ / "I do not want him ... but the parts are two of his best friends but I can not but keep away from them but that just made me so mad I want... no is not he MINE "/ / Yugi finally had enough strength back and sat up and looked thoughtfully at Atemu

" Atemu ... what was the problem? The two were only playing a game with me. " Atemu sat down to get closer to Yugi and dragged him on his lap,

"I know ... but somehow ... Well ... oh whatever but please stay with me" Atemu snuggled Yugi gently.

"But sure I will stay with you, but I like to play with Marik and Joey, do you understand?", Yugi asked softly. Atemu nodded and seemed to think about it until then, "Well, you see, besides, I'm happy with you, you're so nice and warm ..." The last he said very softly and was red around the nose. Yugi smiled at this and raised his face, as before, and came up with the index finger much closer to him again. This time their lips met and Atemu started tentatively, gently, moving his lips,

Yugi was shocked at first but after a short time he returned the kiss and adapted to the rhythm. Atemu gently pressed Yugi to the bed and knelt down gently over him, just to be able to kiss him better. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemus neck and began to tickle him there. Atemu started to smirk in the kiss and stopped the kiss

"Yugi ... I do not even want to attack you like this, but tickling me? If you will behave like that I must punish you" Yugi giggled

"Hmm seems to be most difficult?" Atemu chuckled and gave Yugi a kiss on the forehead, and rose

"Now go too your friends, I have to take care of a problem," Atemu siad Yugi grinned and hugged from behind, "Do you mean there?" and pointed fingers at Atemus excitement

"Yes, so in about ..." Yugi laughed and kissed Atemu's neck.

"Should I help you here?" Atemu turned around and looked shocked at Yugi

"No, no, that is nothing, huh you do not have to do what you don't want!" Yugi looked at Atemu, smiling

"Let me do you?" Atemu nodded reluctantly and Yugi crawled under Atemus loincloth and began his work,

"Oh Ra...!" Atemu clawed at the bed sheets he didn't dare to grab Yugi's hair and push Yugi to do more. After Yugi finished, they lay in bed, arm in arm

"And it works again?" Yugi asked innocently. Atemu shook slightly.

"Yes, yes it is better now .." He tenderly kissed Yugi and dragged him under the covers and then attacked him again like a stuffed animal and combed his hair and neck. Yugi then purred on and fell asleep in no time. Kiko came later and saw the two happy to

/ / / "My goodness... they are inseparable yes ... the dog I have also given it does not steal a roll again hohoho" / / / Satisfied, he hopped on the bed and lay down between the two.

chibi: next chapter is on work

yami: yeha but please lay down you sick

chibi: no i had piankiller*see many spotts*

atemu:...no painkiller for you anymore

yami: see you all next chapter


	7. Chapter 5

chibi: sorry for the late update..i was really busy

Yami: many stress at home

chibi: anyway i try to update more

Atemu: and yes we know her gramatik is not good here

chibi: i try my best...

Atemu: you should go to school again

chibi:...not speaking to you daddy...

Atemu: she do not own Yugioh!

Yami: or My Neigbhour totoro

Chibi: only the plot!

Atemu:...dear ra...yes that do you to so shush

Chapter 5: Arrival at the new home

Yugi and Atemu were standing on the deck and watched as the country slowly came closer.

"Atemu is this Egypt?" could Atemu nodded, satisfied, beaming, as he finally his homeland

again. Kiko fell asleep while still on Yugi's head and was snoring softly. "Hehe, Kiko seems

somehow to be tired ..." Atemu looked the white fur on bundles. "Seems so, well here it is

much hotter than with you .."

Atemu pulled Yugi back on itself ran when he heard coming from behind Marik and Joey.

"Old age is the 'a lot of sand!, Since we could" build a lot of sand castles! " Marik clapped

his hand in his face. "Well, have fun. This may take few more years, because what you

bring to existence ..." Joey looked at him, insulted, while Yugi laughed and laughed at both Atemu muttered softly.

Finally put on the ship and Yugi was obviously glad to feel solid ground under their feet.

"Oh man, after all the shake on the ship, this is a really great feeling to have again the

right footing!" Marik and Joey agreed with him eagerly. "Yes, Prince, I was now getting too bad on the thing ..."

Joey rose to Kibas back and was even a little pale in the nose, Marik, however,

had still plenty of color face. "So another day and I would have actually accepted

paleness .." Yugi Giggel only about it and looked around in amazement. "This is really 'a lot of sand ..."

Atemu came to the side of Yugi and followed his gaze. "Welcome to Egypt, Yugi

. This is my kingdom and my home! Come, let us be to sunset in my palace, the

coach is waiting for us." Yugi Atemu walked along beside. "A coach? A real

coach?" Yugi Atemu watched in amazement as this lifted Yugi and with him in

the coach came in, before the little one could watch at all. "Did you have any

coaches, Yugi?" Yugi shook his head. "No, we were traveling with horses or

large dogs, like Joey ... I also had one, but ... but my uncle has it ..." He said no

more to hurt this much memory. "Leave it, Yugi, do not think more about it after.

Let's just enjoy the ride." Yugi nodded and looked out, as the country was passing them, while Kiko slept on peacefully on his head.

Joey and Marik were both on Joey's dog, Kiba, and could easily follow the coach.

"Kiba is still as energetic as before, or old age?" Marik nodded. "Yes, and how,

and if we have arrived, we try to 'ne sand castle building!" This giggled. "Dude,

I thought that's impossible, but it is nevertheless intended to make fun. We do it

with Yugi, right?" "Of course! Who else?" Both laughed. After seemingly endless

hours, as it seemed to Yugi, they finally arrived at the palace.

"Atemu? What do we get there, something to eat? I am hungry! " Atemu looked at

Yugi amused. "Yeah, but first to be bathed and dressed again fine." Yugi sighed,

annoyed. "Something like annoying ..." Atemu smiled. "Get used to it." Kiko shrieks

and also dreamed of a bathtub. / / / Go "Yes swim, swim! It's so damn hot here ... I

will 'ne cooling !"/ Yugi looked up at the ball fur. "You seem to be too hot, Kiko hmm ..

here comes the bathing actually quite good." Kiko shrieks Atemu smiled approvingly at this,

he found them just too sweet.

/ / "I envy the fur ball that he is all the time with Yugi ... But I will be, he will

accompany me everywhere!" / /

A jerk, the coach stopped, a slave opened the door and spoke with Atemu on Egyptian.

~ Welcome home, my pharaoh. ~ Atemu got out, so here Yugi followed him and hid

behind these more or less. "So many people ..."

Marik and Joey were also straight and Kiba lay down immediately and snorted.

~ Nodded Give the dog a drink and eat and leads him to a box where he can

recover. ~ A slave and took the dog, Joey, and Marik will vary up to one side

of Yugi and Atemu went before them proudly forward. While the three followed

him, came to the gates of six finely dressed people entgegenm them, bowed before

the Atemu and gazing at him proudly.

Atemu smiled at each one. ~ Did you get your way around in my absence? ~

Seth, one of the six rose and smiled sternly. ~ Yes, my pharaoh, there were

no problems and you? ~ Atemu smiled at him and pointed to Yugi happy.

~ And how, I got what I wanted. Tell the slaves that I will take and the young

prince like a bath. And alone! ~ This he said very sharp and Seth nodded understandingly.

Atemu turned to Yugi and took him by the hand. ~ Ensures that his bodyguards

can get a shared room and bath. And provided them with clothes, or they go us

one more ... ~ The result was Yugi wall behind him and Seth to Marik and Joey.

Yugi looked around amazed. / "Our palace is not so great ... hm .. Where do

we go well?" / Brav he was guided by Atemu and noticed how all bowed every

time they went over and threw inquisitive looks at Yugi. Yugi gulped. "Do not

get the whole back of the bow, Atemu?" Atemu looked at him gently. "I do not

think this also demonstrates respect for me, their king." Yugi nodded. "I have it

most banned after a while ... I found stupid."

Atemu had to laugh. / / "He is something special ... but

I must have something to teach, in terms of respect." / /

They went on peacefully until they stopped before a large

door, where four guards were, Atemu and Yugi then door

opened and then closed. Inside Yugi finally shut down the jaw. "WOHA! ... That's

almost as big as our throne room !... We really have against the small palace here ... What is it doing here?"

Atemu hugged Yugi from behind. "This, my lord, is my apartment,

and from now on your ... unless you want to have your own?" Yugi shook

his head. "No, I prefer to be close to you .. I think I get scared else here .. It's all so big and so strange!"

Yugi trembled slightly and Atemu turned it to his face to where he

hugged him even closer. "Great ... but too lonely without you ... er ...

I mean ..." tall and proud and beautiful Yugi looked up at Atemu, but

was actually a bit of red around the nose and Yugi brought to smile.

"Cold perhaps?" Atemu nodded and Yugi snuggled even closer to him.

"Still cold?" Now Atemu shook his head and kissed Yugi easily to the forehead.

/ / "When Ra ... I must pull myself together ... so innocent .. no, not quite,

but the gift so damn attractive ... Ra 'me strength not to fall upon him!"

/ / Short persisted them in a way to Atemu Yugi with the bathroom and

pulled Yugi again slid open the mouth. "This is a mega-sized, huge bathtub ...!" Yugi

waved excitedly around with their hands, while Atemu had been stripped of his clothes

and jewelry. "Well, just a pharaoh worthy. Now come, we will bathe and then go to dinner."

Yugi nodded and looked away a little ashamed of Atemu.

/ "Damn ... when I look at myself against ..."/ Yugi took off even while Kiko was already

climbed down from him, happily jumped into the water as they float in there did. Atemu looked amused him to it.

When he looked at Yugi and his body as he discovered the many scars that after all

these years adorned his body. Each told a story full of pain and suffering.

Yugi slowly slid into the water and slightly twisted face. "Everything ok, Yugi?"

Atemu ran came close to him, embraced him again and looked at the scars are

more accurate. "It only burns on his feet, but just something ..." Only then did as

Yugi Atemu looked at the scars and was slightly pale. "Every one bad memory .. ..

any one of infinite pain and they still hurt ... when I think about it ..."

Atemu ran on a very deep scar with her finger along where Yugi gasped slightly

painful. "Your uncle is so nice burn in hell ... I personally Otherwise, go in there

and making sure that he will suffer ..." He said that rather angry and gently stroked

his hands along Yugi's body, but yugi freed now from the embrace and moved away from Atemu.

With clothes on, every gentle touch is welcome, but naked, he must still consider.

On the ship he had still tolerated because he was wearing something else, but so?

No, as far as Yugi and Atemu had not understood it. / / "I have to deal gently with

him, too much suffering he had to endure. I will probably have to be patient." / /

Atemu began to wash and Yugi did the same. However, in a respket full distance.

Kiko remained in the bathroom while Atemu and Yugi, who still had some distance

walked back into the room. In silence they went on slowly, with Atemu always looked

at the graceful bodies of Yugi, discovered more and more scars and inwardly boiling

with rage. Outwardly, he showed it not to worry Yugi. When both were dressed, came

out of the bathroom and Kiko, left in a fairly wet track.

"Kiko times you shake dry." Kiko looked at Yugi irritated. / / / "In no !... On The dry so .."/ Kiko

sat on his butt to where even the sun shone a little, as it was setting, and settled on the

old fashioned way dry. "Well, since Kiko is right here, we go to eat now. Come on, little prince."

Yugi followed Atemu and this time no meter was more between them what

Atemu was relieved sigh. When they reached his apartment, waiting there already

Marik, Joey and Seth. Striking was that Joey looked irritated, Seth highly amused

and Marik always going giggled. ".. What's the matter?" Yugi asked, curious and put

her head slightly askew. Also Atemu looked pretty curious.

Marik chuckled now much louder and had to pull herself together, do not laugh to

fall to the ground before. Joey snorted on the other hand, all sour and turned her back,

even Seth pressed his lips together. "The prince asked something, then what is? The

answer? And return a pharaoh and a prince, not your back on!" he said it rather sharply, but still amused.

Joey turned and bowed obediently and began to curse at. "These two flash harry

here have abused me all the time and made fun of me in the swim, as I found, however,

that the bathroom was rather a large lake and I, of course, because I'm supposedly so

stupid for fish I, I saw something swimming around ... which turned out but, as a soap

that has been kicked back and forth between the two! But that's not all! My dress looks more

like the one girl! called her a linen apron, which is a dress that you have reduced! Außedem

Under growing one may not wear well ... says me, spin it all in the country ...!" He saw all the

Constitutional to go, because all were broken out into wild laughter. Marik rolled on the floor, while

Seth tries to stand firm and not even to roll on the floor. Atemu just stood there and giggled softly, while Yugi and Marik joined to hearty laugh.

Now, Joey finally burst the collar. He jumped at Marik and started bashing him.

"YOU ASSHOLE MIES you ! I'll show it !" He tried again and again Marik to meet with his

fist, but this gave him time and again left out. Yugi panicked and swore in between

"Now listen to it ... But that's childish ... please .." Atemu and Seth were the after a while no

longer watch and called a couple of guards by the two ruffians then held in check.

"LET ME GO ! Tear HIM IN PIECES !" Yugi stood in front of Joey, trying to gently

persuade him, but he was furious and did not notice him. Marik, meanwhile, had calmed down and stood there calmly

"I WANT HIM ONE PEPPER! LET ME GO FINALLY !" Atemu shook his head.

"Bring him in his room and keep him there inside, until he has calmed down." The

guards nodded and dragged the furious Joey with him. Marik sighed with relief. "What a

fool you old ... that he must always go crazy ..." Yugi turned around abruptly. "Then you

would not have provoked him so! You know how it is! He takes the always too much to heart!"

He looked at Marik while quite a few angry and tearful anger rose up in him, so Marik just

got a guilty conscience. "'Scuse me, young prince ... I will apologize to him later ..." He said

this very quietly and with full remorse. "I also hope for you ..." said the little prince slightly sad.

Marik nodded and looked embarrassed now to the ground.

Atemu nodded to Seth, understood this, and disappeared on the spot, while Atemu then

immigrants in the other two. "We should now eat and then sleep all go. It was a grueling

journey and tomorrow will be a long day." He said this all very calm and gentle. Marik and

Yugi both nodded and followed Atemu unanimously to the dining room, where already waiting

for Seth and the other priests on them. It was a very long and large table made of dark wood,

which shone bronze wonderful. These were the finest delicacies, which you could imagine, on

silver plates and drank from golden jars.

Yugi and Marik swallowed hard at the sight and looked at both surprised to Atemu they pointed

this out, but at times take place. He pulled Yugi gently by the hand with it. "This is something like ...

.. well, we had a different view .." Atemu had to grin. "You are really a small kingdom." Yugi pulled a pout.

"Well .. we are for it but also very peaceful!"

Atemu had to laugh. / "He is too cute!" / They sat down at their seats and ate together

peacefully. Now and then the priest asked Yugi something, and he answered again and

again. After dinner Atemu took yugi again went with him to his chamber, and both are ready

for bed. Yugi thought in bed shortly after. / / "So, today begins my new life here. I'm really

curious how that is .. But now I'm really tired ..."/ He closed his eyes and slept a restless sleep

soon. Atemu drew Yugi to himself as he realized he was restless and somewhat rolled. Atemu had

him once but firmly in his arms, Yugi was quiet again. / "Sleep, my little prince. Sleep, here it is you better go ..."/.

chibi: hopefully you like it a little

Yami: where i am

chibi: i am not telling

Atemu:o keep quite Yami*growls*

Yami: yes yes, anyway please say if you like it or not and ignore the bad gramatic and try to understand the story

chibi: that was nice to say o.o*blinks* is he under sugare..

atemu: no, but its scary


End file.
